elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Erol
Category:Characters Erol's passions are speed (particularly racing zoomers), violence and adrenaline. Caffiene also holds a spot dear to his heart (if you can call it that). To paraphrase Batou, Erol is a garden-variety psychopath who managed to make something of himself. He's a sociopath - meaning he's incapable of feeling or understanding empathy - and this not only limits his ability to understand other people but gives free reign to his sadism. Erol died in Haven as a result of his own anger and impatience; however that was neither the end of him in canon nor on the Elegante. Finding himself without power, without his accustomed outlets and without his weapons, he quickly became even more vicious than he was even in Haven. For weaponry he collects and sharpens kitchen and easily-available butter knives down to a fine point. The balance sucks and the edge won't hold against regular use, but they're better than nothing, and easily replaceable. = Canon = Youtube here (Intro at 2:50); here (beginning through 1:38); here (4:48 and 8:16); here (beginning through 00:23, and his last is at 7:15). JaZer Games does not quite have a complete set uploaded. Some day Manawolf will get off her ass and rectify this situation. Praxis All the canon indicates is that Praxis promoted Erol to Commander of the Krimzon Guard (KG) after Torn. Some non-game source material (official website/guide) states that Praxis uses Erol's psychosis to his advantage. = Fanon = Erol's last name - "Kadir" - is not canon. "Erol" is a Turkish name meaning "brave," and "Kadir" is another Turkish name meaning "young man." Family Erol comes from a Havenite noble family down on it's luck and all but out of money. His parents refused to accept any change in appearances, however, and disdained to dirty their own hands with things like raising children - even though they couldn't afford for someone else to do it full-time. Erol learned how to take care of himself at quite a young age, and has a few issues from being a latchkey kid. Erol's parents were caught in the Dead Town Massacre. Partially responsible for the incident itself, Erol expresses little emotion aside from irritation that they were in such an inconvenient place at the wrong time. He certainly feels no regrets, or guilt. In Kyeria - the first multi-fandom RPG played by Manawolf's Erol (now closed) - he encountered an illusion of his mother, who turned her back on him to ignore him. He promptly shot her. Dark Eco It's widely-accepted fanon that Erol was placed in charge of the Dark Warrior Project (DWP). This Project had it's consequences. The conversion of Dark Eco to plasma form during the force-channeling process resulted in fumes of vaporized DE. All Erol noticed was an acrid smell, but subtle amounts of "DE" residue built up in his system. He does not (and never will) have powers of any sort; he's NOT a channeler or even much of an eco-user. But the influence does tip his sanity towards the deep end. Erol is unaware of this effect. All he knows is that in the past couple years, his restless energy has gotten worse and his lust for violence turned into an undeniable NEED. Really, it's little different from normal, just a little exaggerated. Characters able to reach into his cellular structure or read his bio-electricity will notice something... off. Anyone able to reach out and actually control or manipulate Dark Eco can cause quite a bit of havoc. Praxis Anywhere but Praxis' Haven, Erol would eventually have been locked up for good. But he joined the Krimzon Guard, which provided discipline and an outlet for violence, and eventually was promoted to Commander after Torn. Baron Praxis used his high-energy psychosis to his benefit, putting Erol in charge of inhumane prison programs, allowing him to terrorize the citizenry and generally allowing him far more power and authority than any sane person would consider wise. But - for once - Erol had a respect bordering on fear of Praxis, and wasn't interested in taking charge of the city. His loyalty was secure; though he didn't always like being told what to do and would often use his play-acting skills to get what he wanted, he would never EVER betray the Baron. Praxis had leashed a mad dog, and used him to help keep the citizenry on edge and terrified of crossing him. Jak Yes, Erol raped Jak in prison. "I don't just want to win, I WANT YOU!!" This doesn't even really count as fanon, honestly. Torn Erol and Torn joined the KG at about the same age, and wound up in Basic Training together. They even became what might be called friends - before Erol's sadism was given free rein with the Baron's power, and Torn got a stick up his ass. But friendship turned to rivalry which in turn became ugly as Torn was promoted ahead of Erol. Eventually the Baron decided Torn had too much moral fiber, and scouted out a replacement. Erol seemed to be what he was looking for, with only one snag - Torn was still alive. Torn was supposed to die in the Dead Town Massacre, but in an odd fit of sentimentality, Erol pulled Torn from the area just before the Shield Wall doors closed. Later that same day, after Torn publicly cussed out Praxis, Erol slit his throat and dumped him in the slums. Erol didn't do a thorough job of it, however. The Shadow found and healed Torn, who then joined the Underground. His voice, however, was ruined. Although Erol has fought Torn, he has never come out completely on top in the sparring arena, though he did manage to leave a scar on Torn's left cheek. He can't beat him in a fair fight, but he can fuck him up in the process of losing. Erol himself isn't 100% certain why he spared Torn's life, and then did it again by not slitting his throat properly. (Erol knows how to cut a throat.) Sometimes he thinks he knows, and gloats over the fact that he could have killed him but showed mercy - to Erol, it's the worst thing you could possibly do. Other times he doesn't, and it's a thorn in his side. = Elegante Storyline = FFF working on it.